Reunited and It Feels Really Good
by Alexi1990
Summary: Dan and Serena are back together more in love than ever.


Neither of them took a breath as they locked lips in the hallway, they didn't care who was around because all they wanted was each other. "I've wanted you so bad for months since we broke up," said Serena while devouring Dan face. His hands rubbing all over her body, "I've wanted you too, but you were with that idiot." Serena threw him up against the wall and gazed into his eyes and said passionately, "Not anymore, I'm with the man I love now, always and forever." Dan pressed his lips against hers and in between that kiss, "I will always love you Serena."

Without saying a word back she grabs his face aggressively and licks his lips before kissing him while his hands begin to trail up her skirt.

"Oh god Dan…" she moaned.

"Shhhh…not so loud," he said breathing on her neck.

"I can't help it Dan, you bring it out of me," she said trying to take breaths.

He continued to grasp her behind until the bell sounded off for class to begin. Dan continued to explore her body as she whispered in his ear, "We should continue this at home don't you think?" She began to lay small pecks on his neck, "But we have class Serena…" She looked up at him, "Maybe I can change your mind…" She started to massage his inner thigh heading up towards…well you know. He moaned, "Oh my god Serena you always know how to get me." She smiled and said, "Yes I do, so uhh you still thinking about going to class?" She touched him more and he continued to moan, "Uhhh yea I don't think I need to go to class now, but why wait until we get home?" She kissed him on the neck, "Where do you wanna do this?" He looked around for a second, "How about that empty classroom?" She looked over, "I don't care where we do it I just want you right now!" She pulled him by his tie and he wrapped his arms around her waist. As they approached the classroom Serena opened the door and Dan slammed it shut and lock the door. They threw their bags on the ground and rushed towards each other and he picked her up from the ground and laid her on the teachers' desk as she began to unbutton his shirt.

He lay on top of her massaging her leg heading towards her panties, "Dan wait, you first." He looked at her, "What do you mean?" She sat up unbuckling his belt and then tossed it across the floor, he grinned, "Now I know what you mean." She pulled down his pants and kneeled down as he ran his fingers through her hair. She began to stroke and took his penis in her mouth and began to lick as he moaned "Oooh Serena more…more," Dan said taking deep breaths.

"Wait I'm going to come and I don't want to yet."

She stood up taking her clothes off, "Here allow me," Dan said without hesitation.

"Hurry!" she said.

While they both swallowed each other's faces he lifted her shirt off of her and sucked on her collarbone as she grasped onto his behind. He pulled her skirt down as he kissed her legs and she looked up at the ceiling breathing heavily. She then lies on the desk as he began to lick her inner thigh and she gripped onto his hair. He didn't care how hard she tugged on his hair because it made him even harder as if he were to explode right then and there, but he wanted to pleasure her first so they would both be satisfied. He continued to lick and kiss and finally made it to her core for it had started to become wet which excite him even more. He licked with the tip of his tongue around her clit as she gasp and moaned for she felt they were the only two people in the world.

"Dan I need you now inside of me!" she said while trying to breathe.

"Hang on a second, I'm not done," he said sucking around her wet core.

"No, now Dan I want you now!" she said angrily, but with passion.

He looked up at her exhausted face, "Okay I'm ready." She lie there with sweat already trailing down her face, "Just do me Dan." He caressed her face and pressed his lips against hers as he penetrated into her sending quivers throughout her entire body wanting him even more than ever. As he threw himself in and out of her, all they could hear were their moans and whimpering throughout the whole room, "Dan…Dan!" Serena yelled. Dan could feel her hot breath on his face which made him thrust even harder as she held onto his waist meeting every thrust he was giving her, "Keep going Dan, don't stop it feels so good…" Serena said crying out. He thrust faster in and out, "How's that?" he asked with sweat dripping off his face. "Oh god it's feels so damn good!" she yelled. It wasn't long before they were about to reach the highlight of that moment, but they both wanted it to last forever.

"Oh Serena…oh god…I'm almost there," he said exhaustedly.

She grabbed onto his neck, "Just go for it Dan…" she moaned. He gave one more thrust before, "Ahhhh…" they yelled together. He had collapsed on top of her as she held onto his head. They could both feel each others' hearts racing while compressing their hot steamed bodies together. He looked up at her and gave her a small peck on the lips as he brushed her hair from her face. "I love you…Dan," she smiled.

"I love you too Serena," he said gazing into her eyes.

"We should do this more often." he said.

"Yes we should, but how about we try the bed next time." she giggled.


End file.
